Power Rangers Elemental Force
by mackenziewoodward
Summary: Mother Nature picks four teenagers to defend the earth from evil.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Elemental Force : Chapter 1 Power Rangers Elemental Force Chapter 1

The bus thundered to a stop in front of the intimidating High School. Jace Cosgrove hiked her back pack up on her shoulder pushing her shoulder length black hair behind one ear, her blue eyes scanned the front lawn of the school. Dorks, preps, jocks, all littered it's campus. She sighed, where would she be put this time? At her last school she had been put into the 'Goth' group, school before that she had been a cheerleader. She seemed to fit in anywhere she wanted.

"Hey! Heads up!" A male voice yelled as a spiraling football came toward Jace's face. Her hands shot up to her face but it is was too late, the football hit her face and she fell the the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow, what the heck!" She said sitting up too fast as the blood rushed to her head. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by a guys face.

"Are you okay? I told you to watch out." The guy said with a gental laugh, he extended his hand to Jace and she took it and stood up sullenly.

Jace's hair was all over her face, she ran her right hand through her hair moving it off her face. She took this chance to look over the boy, he had fire red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and slender, with a boyish grin as he caught her staring.

"I'm fine." Jace said softly tugging on her hoddy and brushing off her jeans.

Just as the boy was about to open her mouth, the bell rang and she turned on her heal and started toward the front doors. She walked into the fast filling school and looked around for the office, she saw the door and walked in.

"Hi, I'm Jace Cosgrove. I'm new here." Jace said to the women behind the big desk.

The women looked up, her eyes were glazed over slightly as if she was under some kind of spell. "Oh Welly come to Angel Grovey high! You will go to the basement for your first class today!" The women said in a weird almost demanding way.

Jace nodded and followed the lady's map she had drawn in a haste. She stood outside a door marked 'Basement', she heard foot steps on all sides of her, the boy from the morning waved first a large grin on his face. Two other boys came down another hallway, one with blond hair and blue eyes and the other had dark drown hair and brown eyes. Jace locked eyes with the blond boy and she blushed when he smiled at her.

"Hey I'm Hunter Daniel." The blond one said smiling brightly.

"I'm John Hark." The brown haired guy said smiling at Jace.

" Hey, well you may not be able to catch a ball but you can draw in guys easy enough." The red head said as all of the guys came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey guys, i'm Jace. So Fire cracker, what's your name?" Jace joked nicely at the red headed boy.

" Ha, never heard that one before. My name is Cory Howe." the red head said smirking.

"So is there really a class in the basement?" Jace asked pointing to the basement door.

All of the boys just shrugged, Jace turned toward the door and turned the nob. None of them knew what they were about to do, but all of them walked down the dark stairs and into the growing bright room.

"Welcome to the Control room, Jace, Hunter, John, Cory. My name is Kimbrly Hart, and i used to be the Pink Power Ranger." A female voice said as TVs flickered on all over the room showing battles and morphings. All of the teens stopped dead in their tracks.

"What? What are we doing here?" Jace asked clenching her fist.

The tall dirty blond women walked over wearing a button down T-shirt and blue jeans. " I have chosen you four to be the Elemental force Power Rangers. Jace your ever changing emotions are just like the many different forms of water." Kimberly said handing a blue soft stone in the shape of a rain drop, to Jace.

"Hunter, your fast and honest just like the air." Kimberly said giving a cloud shaped white stone to Hunter.

"John, strong and true your always there for the ones you love just like earth." Kimberly said handing a leaf shaped green stone to John.

"Cory, passionate caring and loving but also with a quick temper you are the embodiment of fire." She said handing a flame shaped red stone to Cory.

"You want me to be a power ranger?" Jace asked. " I've never been good at anything, how am i going to protect Angel Grove from evil? I just moved here! I'm not strong enough!" Jace said sitting in one of the many chairs that surrounded the room that was filled with computers and TVs.

The boys seemed to be taking this amazingly. They were high fiving and joking about who could kick more bad guy butt.

"Jace, i was where you were a long time ago when i was your age i had to make a choice weather or not to help protect the world and Angel Grove from evil. I Almost said no, but then i had to fight these things called putties. I kicked their butts and it felt good to be able to help someone. I know you can do this, please the world needs your help just like the world needs the four elements. Plus your not alone in this you have Mother Earth to help you." Kimberly said smiling down at Jace.

"Thank you for the introduction Kim, hello my children. I am Mother Earth but you may call me mother." A tall beautiful women said forming out of a shimmering green light, on her shoulder was an owl a big snow owl powerful yet frighting.

Jace could almost hear the boys Jaws drop. Mother walked to Jace helping her stand up a soft smile on her face, " My child i wouldn't have chosen you, had you not what it takes to weld the power of water."

Jace smiled feeling confident, Kim was typing at one of the moniters. Her face looked grim, "You need to go now, take the stones and do what your hearts tell you." Kim said witha curt nod.

"Go my children and defend the world form evil!" Mother said as a gust of wind swept her away.

The four teenagers formed a circle and put their stones in.

"It's Morphin Time!" The four yelled.

A blue light surrounded Jace she brought the stone to her heart and she was engulfed in water. Blue silk folded around her en composing her form. An ocean blue mask covered her head turning into a blue helmit. Her clothes became softer yet strong. The light ended and Jace yelled, " Blue Elemental Force Ranger!"

The same happened for each boy except the color and element changed each time.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Elemental Force : Chapter 2 Power Rangers Elemental Force Chapter 2

Jace tugged on her raindrop morpher that hung around her neck on a soft leather strip.Just then Hunter pulled up in his black jeep wrangler, Cory and John were in the back seat, the front seat was hers, always hers.

Jace ran up and jumped in the car, she sarcastically said, "I thought you were speedy fast like the wind. " Hunter soft thumped my head softly,"Hey guys, what's up how did you sleep last night?" Jace asked turning around to face the boys giving them one of her ear to ear grins. She may have only known the three boys for three days but they had shared everything about one another after they became the Elemental Force Rangers.

Cory was the first to responded his shaggy red hair shaking a little as he responded enthusiastically, " What do you mean sleep? I was too busy waiting for an attack to happen. Mother told us about Darren, he sounded so wicked. I can't wait till we get a chance to kick his butt!" Cory said making a fist.

John smiled a small smile, he was more expressive with his eyes than his words.He nodded and made a fist letting it bump Cory's hand.

Jace sighed, " We shouldn't think like that, we need to be sure to try and get him to come to our side. I want to protect the world but i don't want to hurt people." Jace said glaring at the two boys in the back seat.

They just rolled their eyes at her, to her it seemed like Hunter was the only one who just wanted to have things be peaceful. The jeep came to a quick halt, Jace swung open the door and tugged her back pack with her. It was still about an hour before school started, there were students milling about the front lawn playing games and talking.

People started to point to the sky, it started to get dark as the clouds blew in on a frightening wind. Thunder crack and lighting struck the earth, then before the school stood a man wearing black armor, surrounded by people in black outfits that were standing in an army fashion.

"Hello puny humans! I should introduce myself, i am Darren of Darkness your new leader." The man in black said laughing.

The four teenagers exchanged a look and a nod.

They ran behind the school, they ripped the necklaces from their Necks.

"Elemental Source!" They yelled putting the stones over their hearts.

"Elemental Force!" They yelled throwing the stones in front of them.

Flames shot up all around Cory engulfing his body. His red silk outfit covered his body a red helmet mask closed over his head, making the rest of his outfit tightening to his body like spandex.

The wind tore around hunter tussling his blond hair. A white silk outfit covered his body, and a white mask came to settle over his head tightening his silk outfit to fit his body like spandex.

Leaves seemed to cover Johns body forming into a silk green out fit for only a moment before a green helmet covered his head tightening his silk out to his body like spandex.

Water fell from the sky covering Jace's body in a silky blue outfit before a blue helmet covered her head tightening to a spandex like outfit, with a blue water drop skirt.

With an explosion the four rangers stood before the startled Man of darkness. "Who are you?" the man asked taken back.

Cory pointed to the man and yelled, " I am the Red Elemental Force ranger!"

Hunter yelled next, "I am the white Elemental Force Ranger!"

John yelled next, " I am the green Elemental Force Ranger!"

Jace yelled last, "I am the Blue Elemental Force Ranger."

"So, Mother earth sent you to fight me? She must really be stretching for fighters nowadays. Deamons, attack!" Darren yelled pointing to the Rangers.

The men who had dressed in white started to attack then. Each ranger kicked and punched using their new power over the elements as well. Jace made a small puddle of water drown a couple then froze them where they stood, Cory threw fire on them melting them to nothing but small puddles themselves. Hunter and John worked together turning their enemy's to dust.

Darren started to disappear, "I'll be back and i will destroy you!" The man vowed.

The four rangers high fived before teleporting back to the command center.

"Good job my children, you did good on your first battle you used your powers and kept your identity's hidden." Mother earth said to the rangers as they laughed and talked.

"Hey i need to get home." Jace said to the gang.

Hunter stood up, "I'll give you a ride." He said smiling and walking out the black door and into the black night of the parking lot.

Jace sat in the car next to Hunter in the car, he pulled up to the house stopping just short of the driveway, i could see my mom sticking her head out the curtains to spy.

"Thanks for the ride Hunt-" Jace began but was cut off by Hunters lips crashing on to her's. They pulled apart and kissed again and said their good nights.

Previous Chapter


End file.
